Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a major supporting character in Friendship is Magic and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.__TOC__ Relationships In a period of time following the episode Call of the Cutie (the introduction of Sweetie Belle as well as a large number of other fillies) and up to Stare Master, Sweetie Belle's relation to Rarity was not clarified in the show. Lyra and Bon Bon's relationship had already been "established" in fanon at that point, and because Lyra attends the cute-ceañera in the former episode, some of the newly-introduced foals were taken to be their children. The most enduring and popular of these "fanon adoptions" is Tootsie Flute, but Sweetie Belle was also sometimes considered part of that family until Stare Master aired."Lyra and Bon Bon's Family" by hybridfetish, 2011-01-10"Sweetie Belle n Tootsie Flute" by Auraion, 2011-04-14 Rarity's relationship to her sister differs. Most often, it is similar to the one in the show: Rarity loves Sweetie Belle, but she can also get on her older sister's nerves. There is also the interpretation that Rarity would prefer her sister to be a "mini Rarity" with the same interest in fashion and makeovers; if Sweetie Belle cannot provide that, Rarity becomes neglectful of her and sometimes looks out for a replacement. Before the introduction of their parents in Sisterhooves Social, one interpretation considered Sweetie Belle Rarity's sister-in-name-only: she was actually Rarity's daughter from a dalliance with an unknown stallion. Cutie mark As with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders, predictions of what Sweetie Belle's cutie mark is going to look like differ. In line with the common assumption that her talent is music-related, it is commonly one or several musical notes, however."sweetie bellz" by ShinyVulpix, 2011-05-09"Sweetie Belle" by apotropaic-puppet, 2011-08-24 A popular variant combines musical imagery with the G3 Sweetie Belle's cutie mark, a heart."Cutie Mark Crusaders Grown Up" by cartoonlion, 2011-05-30"Sweetie Mark" by Creshosk, 2011-08-13"Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark" by LadyRoxanne7, 2011-10-01"Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark maybe" by miesmauz, 2012-01-02"Sweet Little Sweetie Belle" by SugaryRainbow, 2012-01-06 Depictions also sometimes copy the G3 symbol without much alteration."Sweetie Belle's Heart" by GlamourKat, 2011-02-10"Sweetie Belle's Mark" by QueenMomi-chan, 2011-08-14 Sweetie Belle Derelle The Sweetie Belle Derelle is a reaction image that resembles Sweetie Belle. It originated in June 2011 on Ponychan's /oat/ board and spread from there. It is used in spamming up threads by repeatedly posting the image, disrupting the flow of conversation. The wide-apart eyes are also sometimes used with other characters for the same purpose, but the Sweetie Belle original is most common. Sweetie Belle Milkshake A scene during the Season 3 episode "One Bad Apple" in the song "Babs Seed", the CMC are seen drinking milkshakes while Apple Bloom sings. Sweetie Belle was cradling a vanilla milkshake, bouncing softly from side to side, when she was interrupted by Babs opening the door. The image was soon noticed by the fans, causing many parodies of it and many "Diabeetes" related posts were put on Memebase. Other portrayals of Sweetie Belle Sweetie Bot Sweetie Bot is the fan given name of the Sweetie Belle seen in SherclopPones' Friendship is Witchcraft. This version of Sweetie Belle is a similar to her Hasbro counterpart but is a poor singer and happens to be an Android. However, a running gag in the show is that none of the characters (including herself) have picked up on her robotic tone and demeanor. Sweetie Bot, or rather the concept of Sweetie Belle being a robot, later became a popular meme for Sweetie Belle in the fandom, having appeared in at least one fanfic, song, and even a video of her own. Sweetie Bot also has her own regularly updated Ask Pony blog in the form of Sweetie Bot Replies. One of the guest comics after the first arc of Friendship is Dragons also makes a Sweetie Bot reference. Thrakerzod Thrakerzod is the name of the character from FiMFlamFilosophy's Mentally Advanced Series. She is a demon who possessed the original Sweetie Belle in order to escape Twilight's suspicions. This reincarnation of Sweetie Belle is also similar to her Hasbro image but has a deep desire to kill Twilight. None of the characters in the Mentally Advanced Series have discovered that she is a demon. Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery See also * Fan art examples Sweetie Bot Examples Category:Official characters